


New Pages

by timeheist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Multi, Spoilers for TATM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy/Rory, Jack Harkness, Amy and Rory meet Jack in the past.</p><p>Requested at <a href="http://ladymercury-10.livejournal.com/46296.html">The Amy and Rory Cheer-Up Comment-a-Thon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaintish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=captaintish).



"Like the cover?"

Captain Jack Harkness blinked, then grinned. He licked his thumb, slicking back his hair and tugging on his lapels, making a show of preening while keeping one hand between the pages of his book. Crossing one leg over the other he leaned in closer, gaze switching casually between the man and the woman who had approached him, looking for either edge, or entry. Finding none, he pursed his lips, and pressedh is back against the bench, turning the book, cover face-up, over on his lap nonchalantly. Didn't want to let them know he'd raised his hackles; he might scare off a chance at a good ménage à trois! Not to mention, of course, that after the Doctor, Torchwood, and both of the wars, Jack knew better than to let his guard slip as low as to invite someone home until he managed to get a read on them. Which was wonderfully simple.

No pun intended with the reading part.

"Busty blonde with a gun?" Jack smirked, and shrugged. "I'd love to shake the artist's hand."

The woman - gorgeous red-head, fiesty, Scottish if he wasn't mistaken, and apparently the one wearing the pants (or short skirt) - laughed pleasantly, punching her companion in the arm, but said companion, on the other hand, scowled. It was almost as though he was insulted, but not for himself. A father, then? Father of a busty blonde? That could be worth looking into. Jack glanced down at their hands, fingers linked together like perfect cat's cradles. A married couple; he'd thought as much. Double-checking what his page number was, Jack dropped his copy of 'Melody Malone' into the recesses of one deep trench coat pocket and slid smoothly to his feet, hand held ambiguously out between them for shaking.

"Captain Jack Harkness. To who do I owe the pleasure?" He winked. "Which it definitely is."

The man - scruffy brunette, scrawny but in the right kind of way, in a tight-fitting plaid shirt that almost seemed to be temporally displaced - spluttered. "Oi!"

Jack's grin only widened into a beam. "You remind me of an old friend." A very old friend; as far as he knew, they had no idea. Everyone had secrets, though. Maybe theirs were just as exciting as handsome men with Northern accents and chicks in Union Jacks that travelled in time and space. Wistfully, and more than a little intrigued still, Jack stuck out his hand more insistently. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Tight-fitting plaid took a step forward. "That's my wife!"

Jack smirked. "Does she share?"

"Alright boys, that's enough." Fiesty redhead stepped forward in turn, eyes wide with amusement, to wrap her arms around her husband's waist and pull him tightly against her chest. Even possessive, she smiled like a tigress. Jack didn't write off his hopes just yet. "Or else she might not." Someone finally took Jack's bobbing hand. "Amy Williams." Jack shook hers, firmly, then offered it again to her husband. "He's Rory." Reluctantly, and eventually, Rory took Jack's hand in turn and gave him the usual impress the boys in the pub kind of handshake. Typical Brit. Jack didn't miss the subtle determination and warning. God, and he'd missed a good accent. Amy nodded to Jack's pocket. "I wrote the afterword."

"Not got that far yet." Jack's fingertips flicked the edges of the pages absently, lifting the book from his pocket before dropping it back in with a wink. "Should I?"

Amy and Rory shared a look. Jack knew that kind of look. Slow, and a bit sad. He kept his mouth shut. Amy gripped Rory tighter and rested her chin on his shoulder, while her husband reached up with one hand to squeeze her fingertips reassuringly. Their grim countenances turned sweeter quickly at the contact, and Jack got the idea that they'd decided some things were better left unregretted. He knew that feeling, too.

"Bit personal."

At the same time, Rory added: "It's a long story."

Jack took a deep breath with an open, empathetic smile, and looked up at the sky, looked across the empty park. The couple shuffled for a second, turning around to politely leave, and Jack took his cue to squeeze between them and wrap an arm around each of their waists with a pat. 

"Tell you what." Rory groaned and Amy raised an eyebrow. Jack chuckled. "I'll buy you a round of drinks and you can tell me the whole story of how you got to Manhattan..."


End file.
